1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communications, and more particularly to an antenna for achieving effects of an MIMO antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antennas are widely used to improve communication quality of electronic devices in a printed circuit board (PCB) because an MIMO antenna offers significant increases in data throughput and link range without additional bandwidth or increased transmission power. Usually, an MIMO antenna is collectively formed by two normal antennas or by an antenna array, which needs large dimensions in the PCB in an electronic device. Accordingly, it is important to provide an antenna that will achieve effects of the MIMO antenna and fit in a smaller PCB with enhanced isolation and improved radiating performance.